The Winner
by Shiue Evelyn Fha
Summary: Six years ago, they 'fought' to get her love, even though she hadn't realize it yet due to the type of the battle itself, and now, they fought again, to fulfill their past promise... even though it was really obvious that she had already choose the winner of her heart... Extra chapter added.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16 series, Ojamajo Doremi 17 series &amp; Ojamajo Doremi 18 (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2014. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

Author's Note: I got the inspiration for this oneshot after I knew that FLAT 4 appeared in both Ojamajo Doremi 17 Come On and Ojamajo Doremi 18. I then remembered that in the anime series, in Ojamajo Doremi Dokka~n! Episode 12, both Kotake and Akatsuki had a promise to have a fair battle once they meet again someday, and since I heard that their soccer team would compete in a match, I think it doesn't wrong for me to imagine that the match becomes the fair battle for both Kotake and Akatsuki.

Summary: Six years ago, they 'fought' to get her love, even though she hadn't realize it yet due to the type of the battle itself, and now, they fought again, to fulfil their past promise... even though it was really obvious that she had already choose the winner of her heart...

* * *

**.**

**The Winner**

**.**

* * *

"Finally, I can make it," said Kotake to Doremi while they, with the other member of the Misora High School's soccer team just recently arrive at the National Stadium for the Final Match between them and Fukui High School's soccer team, "I can bring you here, to the National Stadium."

"I'm also happy to accompany you here, Kotake," replied Doremi with smile on her face, "I know you'll make it to the final this time."

Noticed his team's opponent for the mentioned match, Kotake called his girlfriend, who also was his team manager, "Doremi."

"Yes?"

"Do you know about our opponent team in this match?"

"Uh-huh. Sure, I know them. It's from Fukui High School, right?" she replied, "The coach told us about it yesterday."

She immediately added, "So, what do you want to talk about them?"

"Well, you know, it's probably his school, so…"

"His? What do you mean, Kotake?" asked Doremi, didn't understand with what her boyfriend said, "Who is he that you're talking about?"

"Akatsuki," Kotake quickly replied, "Uh, six years ago, you said that he lived in Fukui, right?"

"Oh, okay," she nodded, "Then, what's the thing that you want to talk about him?"

"Erm, I just… want to know, how if he was really in that team, and… if his team was…"

Before Kotake could finish his words, Doremi's phone cell rang. The redhead then took out her phone cell from her handbag and looked at the screen.

"Ah, it's from Hazuki-chan!" stated her, "Kotake, can I answer this call for a while, please? I promise, I'll be back here soon."

"Oh sure," Kotake smiled, "I'll be waiting for you here, then we'll walk into the stadium with the others."

Doremi smiled back, "Arigatou, Kotake."

She then walked away from the team and answered the phone, while Kotake wait for her with the team. All of them were outside the stadium.

Not so long after Doremi left, the opponent team arrived there, and just like what Kotake guessed, Akatsuki was in that team. The violet haired boy then walked to the blue haired captain, after he noticed him.

"Ah, Kotake-kun, nice to see you here!" stated the prince of the wizard world, "I heard that your team performed better this year."

"Well, yeah… As you can see now, finally, we can make it to the final match," Kotake then looked at Akatsuki's teammates and added, "It seems like, your team also perform well, as your team becomes our opponent in this match, Akatsuki."

"I see," Akatsuki then remembered something, "I think this match will become our personal battle, as… you know, we promised with each other to have a fair battle once we meet again."

"Ah, that promise. I remember it," replied Kotake, who added in his heart, _'I perfectly remember, and that's why, I'm afraid if I lose again from you here. I'm afraid if… Doremi change her mind and feel disappointed with me because of that.'_

"Hey, Akatsuki-kun, long time no see," said Doremi while she walked back to the team right after she closed her phone. She noticed that Akatsuki wore a jersey inside a jacket, so she asked, "Will you play in this match? I see that you wear your school team's jersey."

"Obviously, I'll play here."

"Great!" commented her, "How about Fujio-kun, Leon-kun and Tooru-kun? Will they participate in the match with you here?"

"Well, as you can see there, both Leon-kun and Tooru-kun will also play with me, but Fujio-kun won't. I think he'll come here later to watch the match," replied Akatsuki as he pointed at his teammates, "By the way, Doremi-chan, don't you come here as a supporter? Why do you…"

"Ah, I'm the manager of my school's team, so I should accompany them here."

"I see," Akatsuki smiled, thought, _'This will be interesting.'_

**.O.**

_After the match…_

Kotake walked to his team's seat with disappointed. His team lost in the match, so he sighed, "Huh, even though we can reach the final, but still…"

"Hey hey, calm down. I know that you've already do your best, Kotake… You're great! You score a goal in the match…"

"But still, we lose," Kotake removed the hand band on his sleeve, "I fail to become a captain."

"At least we've already try, and I think… you perform well in the match. I don't think that you fail."

"Well, looks like we're score in our personal battle here, Kotake-kun," stated Akatsuki while he walked to his opponent's seat.

"Eh? Akatsuki, your team is the winner of the game," said Kotake, didn't understand, "It's obvious that you…"

"I know, but I also just score a goal in this match. Just like you," the violet haired boy explained, "It's Leon-kun who scores the last goals for my team, and I don't think that we should count it in our personal battle."

"Personal battle? Ah, I remember now! You both made a promise to have a fair battle six years ago, right?" Doremi remembered.

"Yeah, it's about that promise," replied Akatsuki.

"So, Akatsuki, what should we do to find the winner between us? Should we have personal match after this?" asked Kotake.

"Well, I don't think that we should have another match. We just need to ask someone who can decide… who's the winner between us."

"Someone? but who?"

"Doremi-chan," Akatsuki immediately replied.

"Eh? Me? But why should I?" asked Doremi, confuse with what Akatsuki said.

"Well, I know that you challenged me six years ago because of Doremi-chan, right Kotake-kun?" said Akatsuki to Kotake.

"Eh, so that was really because of… me?"

"Okay, I admit it. I was so jealous with you both and then challenged Akatsuki to have a battle with me," Kotake finally confessed, "I didn't want if you know about it, Doremi, so I chose the paper sumo as the battle."

"Alright, I understand now," stated the redhead, "I think I should make a clear statement about the winner between you both in your personal battle, and… maybe I should do one thing before that."

Without thinking any longer, Doremi stood up in front of Kotake and then hold his shoulder with both of her hands. She then stood on her tiptoe until she could adjust her height with the tall boy in front of her and wasted no time to press her lips against his. She kissed him.

After they broke their kiss, Kotake said in disbelief, "D-Doremi, you…"

"Isn't it too obvious? Kotake, we're dating now, and if you really challenged Akatsuki-kun six years ago because you were so jealous with us, it also means that your personal battle with him is a love battle, and… it actually had already ended since last year," explained Doremi, cut what Kotake said, "It had already ended since you said to me that you wanted to date me seriously and honestly, Kotake, even… we also can say that you'd already won that battle when I gave you my love letter at that beach… or when you replied that letter with your statement that you wanted me to accompany you here, like today…"

She paused for a few minutes, then added, "and about my kiss… well, firstly I had a plan to… kiss you just if our team won the match, but… after I know about the fact behind this 'personal battle', I think it's better if I kiss you now, to prove that you're the winner of that battle. You're the winner of my heart, Kotake."

"Doremi…" Kotake then embraced his girlfriend, "I love you, and I promise that I won't ever make you disappointed to choose me."

Doremi giggled, "I know it, and I trust you, Kotake."

"Okay, looks like, I should go back to my team now," said Akatsuki which made the couple broke their hug, "Kotake-kun, I hope you seriously keep your promise, because if you didn't keep that promise, I would seize Doremi-chan from you."

"Hey, of course I'll keep it," replied Kotake, "Anyways, congratulations for your team. I think most of them are potential players, so no wonder if your team can win from us."

"Actually, you and your team are more potential than us. We win just because of our luck, and not more. Leon-kun scored our last goal in a penalty kick, so… it wasn't too great to be proud."

"I don't think so," the blue haired boy shook of his head, "I think your friend can be a great soccer player someday."

"Oh, okay… Maybe I should tell Leon-kun about it," said Akatsuki, "Then, I go now. Bye!"

"Bye!" replied the couple.


	2. Extra Chapter: My Feeling About Them

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16 series, Ojamajo Doremi 17 series &amp; Ojamajo Doremi 18 (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2014. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

Author's Note: and then, here's an extra chapter for this fic!

Well, thanks for RoseQuartz1, whose review inspires me to write this extra chapter. This chapter is just about the moments during the match in Akatsuki's point of view, so we can see his reaction after the momets in the main chapter.

* * *

**The Winner**

**.**

**Extra Chapter – My Feeling About Them**

* * *

A bus just recently arrived at the national stadium. In the bus, there were some people who would participate in a match there, and they were the members of Fukui High School's soccer team. All of them immediately walked out from the bus right after the big vehicle stopped there.

"Okay, now we're here…" said a violet haired boy as he walked out. He sighed then turned around to see two of his best friends, who also would participate in the match there with him, asked one of them, "So, Leon-kun, what did Fujio-kun say to you about our opponent in this match?"

"Well, as you know, our opponent is from Misora High School, and… Fujio-kun said that they were skilled," replied Leon, "He also said that they had an expert captain. Simply, they were improved in this whole year."

"Okay, I think it's enough. We also make a great improvement this year," Akatsuki commented, "If we work hard in this match, I'm so sure that we can win from them."

"Well, now you simply say that, Akatsuki-kun," said Tooru, "but I'm so sure, if we tell you about that team's captain, you'll be more interested with this match, as… we've ever met him six years ago, in Nara and Kyoto."

"Eh? We've ever met him? Six years ago? And in…" Akatsuki thought about what his best friend said and concluded, "Oh, okay… I remember that our opponent is from Misora High School, and… speaking about Misora…"

"He was the one who challenged you in a battle in Kyoto, Akatsuki-kun," stated Leon, "The dark blue haired boy…"

"I know him, and his name is Kotake," added the prince of the wizard world, "and I remember that he challenged me because he was so jealous with me, as I was so near with Doremi-chan back then."

Akatsuki then looked at their opponent, who arrived there first before them. He noticed that one of them was the boy whom he talked about. He said to his best friends while he walked to the mentioned boy, "I think I should talk about something to him."

After the violet haired boy left them, Leon and Tooru started a new conversation about him.

"Well, I remember that they had a promise to have a fair battle once they met again…" said Tooru while he put his right hand under his chin, "and I think, that will make this match becomes more interesting."

"I think so," Leon agreed, "Maybe we should let them make this match as their personal battle."

"What do you mean, Leon-kun?" asked Tooru, "I mean, I know what you mean, but don't you want to score a goal in this match? Well, maybe Akatsuki-kun is our leader in FLAT 4, but you're our team's captain."

"Well, I want to let them have this match for a while, but if there isn't any of them who becomes the winner there, I'll steal the supporters attention from them."

"Oh, okay."

Meanwhile, Akatsuki had his own conversation with Kotake, and they also talked about today's match.

"Ah, Kotake-kun, nice to see you here!" started the prince of the wizard world, "I heard that your team performed better this year."

"Well, yeah… As you can see now, finally, we can make it to the final match," Kotake then looked at Akatsuki's teammates and added, "It seems like, your team also perform well, as your team becomes our opponent in this match, Akatsuki."

"I see," Akatsuki thought about something that he talked about with Leon and Tooru several minutes ago before he added, "I think this match will become our personal battle, as… you know, we promised with each other to have a fair battle once we meet again."

"Ah, that promise. I remember it," replied Kotake.

Before they talked any further, someone interrupted them, "Hey, Akatsuki-kun, long time no see."

Akatsuki turned his head to see who it was, and it was a girl whom he talked about with his best friends as the reason why Kotake challenged him six years ago, Doremi.

The redhead noticed that Akatsuki wore a jersey inside a jacket, so she asked, "Will you play in this match? I see that you wear your school team's jersey."

"Obviously, I'll play here."

"Great!" commented her, "How about Fujio-kun, Leon-kun and Tooru-kun? Will they participate in the match with you here?"

"Well, as you can see there, both Leon-kun and Tooru-kun will also play with me, but Fujio-kun won't. I think he'll come here later to watch the match," replied Akatsuki as he pointed at his teammates, "By the way, Doremi-chan, don't you come here as a supporter? Why do you…"

"Ah, I'm the manager of my school's team, so I should accompany them here."

"I see," Akatsuki smiled, thought, _'This will be interesting, as in this match, I'll know about who's the real winner between me and Kotake-kun… in Doremi-chan's heart.'_

**.O.**

_When the match was over…_

Akatsuki was so happy that his team won the match, even though the victory itself happened not exactly because of him, because it was Leon who scored the last goal.

He then noticed that the couple whom he talked with before the match now were talking about something, so he walked to them and joined in their conversation. He said, "Well, looks like we're score in our personal battle here, Kotake-kun."

"Eh? Akatsuki, your team is the winner of the game," said Kotake, didn't understand, "It's obvious that you…"

"I know, but I also just score a goal in this match. Just like you," the violet haired boy explained, "It's Leon-kun who scores the last goals for my team, and I don't think that we should count it in our personal battle."

"Personal battle? Ah, I remember now! You both made a promise to have a fair battle six years ago, right?" Doremi remembered.

"Yeah, it's about that promise," replied Akatsuki.

"So, Akatsuki, what should we do to find the winner between us? Should we have personal match after this?" asked Kotake.

"Well, I don't think that we should have another match. We just need to ask someone who can decide… who's the winner between us."

"Someone? but who?"

"Doremi-chan," Akatsuki immediately replied.

"Eh? Me? But why should I?" asked Doremi, confuse with what Akatsuki said.

"Well, I know that you challenged me six years ago because of Doremi-chan, right Kotake-kun?" said Akatsuki to Kotake.

"Eh, so that was really because of… me?"

"Okay, I admit it. I was so jealous with you both and then challenged Akatsuki to have a battle with me," Kotake finally confessed, "I didn't want if you know about it, Doremi, so I chose the paper sumo as the battle."

"Alright, I understand now," stated the redhead, "I think I should make a clear statement about the winner between you both in your personal battle, and… maybe I should do one thing before that."

Without thinking any longer, Doremi stood up in front of Kotake and then hold his shoulder with both of her hands. She then stood on her tiptoe until she could adjust her height with the tall boy in front of her and wasted no time to press her lips against his. She kissed him.

At this moment, Akatsuki felt a bit shocked, but somehow, he managed to accept the truth that the winner of his personal battle with Kotake wasn't him.

'_Okay, looks like, it's her final decision,' _he thought, ignoring the couple, _'Moreover, when I think about it further, I realize that if she chose me, I just would make her sad, as… I can't be with her forever. She's just a human. Even if we could be together, it wouldn't ever stay forever. My situation here isn't like Majotourbillon. It's just me who can change my dad to become the King of the wizard world, while Majotourbillon could give up to become the Queen of the witch world because she had a twin sister who could change her to be the Queen…'_

'_If only there was a rule that allowed the King of the wizard world to get married and bring his wife to live in the wizard world with him…'_

When Akatsuki looked back at the couple, he saw that the blue haired boy promised something to his girlfriend. He smiled, _'Well, I think they'll be a happy family someday.'_

He then interrupted their romantic moment, "Okay, looks like, I should go back to my team now… Kotake-kun, I hope you seriously keep your promise, because if you didn't keep that promise, I would seize Doremi-chan from you."

But in his heart, he added, _'Don't worry, Kotake-kun. I won't ever do that to you both, because I know that it's impossible for me to do that, and I'm so sure that you'll keep your promise… I know that you're a kind boy.'_

Then they talked about the match for a bit before they were separated.


End file.
